User talk:Richard of the Flame
Hi Richard of the Flame, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 20:17, 25 July 2009 Hello, Wiki people I, am Richard The Unknown, MASTER of the flame, and user of the SSENKRAD MODNAR. i was created by Bluestripethewild so that you wouldnt confuse Me with the other Bluestripe. thank you. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 20:54, 25 July 2009 (UTC) i changed my Sig. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 20:57, 25 July 2009 (UTC) FORK OF TRUTH!--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 16:49, 7 August 2009 (UTC) Its not the size of your Fwoosh that matters, its how you USE it. Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 00:01, 8 August 2009 (UTC) I once drained a monk's soul. It tasted like chocolate--Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 23:57, 13 August 2009 (UTC). i-like-to-kill-things. what about that dont you people get? Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 00:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) FOR PONY!!! Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 00:03, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Rick- Because I asked you my zillion questions, you may now, in turn, ask me all of your random questions. Nothing dark, evil, or creepy, thank you. Just stuff about food and music and houses and hares...yeah. Have fun! Tee hee! --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 02:33, 14 August 2009 (UTC) You like graphicness? You know, blood, gore, stories that have that stuff?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 16:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) not entirely........ Richard of the Flame SSENKRAD MODNAR 16:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Because if you did, then you couls read 600 Strong(which is really just detailed) and Death Knight(pretty much the same detail thing, but Black Hawk censored it) ---- did you seriously say please? wow, I is shocked :P my dumb computer wont let me access it... :P Bleh... sorry! Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 23:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= I know I know, but sometimes you have to let it all ot. THank you for listening, and for your kind words. Besides, If I killed myself I couldn't torture you with my fan fics! }} You , (Pacific Standard Time) |text= are welcome. Keep up the good work on Ask Richard! }} Usted es muy malo. No es bueno insultar a gente. Si señor TBT oye que lo que usted dijo él puede prohibir le, español o no. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:12, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Comprobar la firma Comprobar la firma Richardo De La Llama Me hablan en Inglés o Español 03:23, 19 August 2009 (UTC) ¿Qué importa a mí? Torta. Y fiordos. --Martin the Loony Am being… Mysterious… 03:35, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Hello, I don't understand Spanish so I cannot propperly respond to whatevet you posted on my talkpage. And frankly I don't care to learn it as I am already learning German. Guten Aben. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 21:24, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Voice Actor Well, we can't exactly do that as we don't know what part you'd be good for. You need to send in a audition piece so the directors can determine your role. Just pick a empty character from the voice acting list on my blog and record a few lines. Then send it in. Zaran Rhulain Message me! 03:39, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! A special song: dedicated to you and your girl: *ahem* she's got every little thing you wanted, and it still feels just like the day it started, so say good bye to the broken hearted, you cant express the way you felt before tonight! she's not an ordinary girl, you can see it in her eyes, you're just an ordinary boy, God must've heard your prayers last night! LOL!!!!!!!! *bows* thank you, thank you, really, it was nothing! thank you, thank you! ;P Silva the Squirrelmaiden Talk to the Queen of Randomness! 17:38, September 1, 2009 (UTC) LOL.... I read some of those LFG comics. haha... now I get the stuff that you were saying at the top of your talk page. LOL(E) Richard is funny. Evil, but funny. XD LOLE--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Update! On KoD.--Verminfate Beware, the Darkblades are coming! Ok, where were we, you were sayin somethin about walking down the street and people yelling "Hey, it's the pirate guy, call the cops!" Right, that's what it was. Well I'd rather be noted as a scary, bloodthirsty, pirate than 'one o those guys with a mask that does karate and throws shurikens at people.' Pirates can throw anything at anyone, including knives, daggers, pewter mugs, barrels, oranges, lemons,& grog. And why run on water when you have a ship? And another thing is the names, I mean, "Oh, no! It's Na-ru-to the Ninja! Why don't we just call him NN?" It sounds like something from Yu-Gi-oh. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 12:19, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Just exactly how are ninja names more original? Blackbeard vs Naruto, hmmm, well both of them are original. Blackbeard in the old sense of original, Naru-toe in the new sense of original.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 16:04, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Scary Campfire Stories Ok, be advised, this may be short but it's REALLY creepy if you think about it. '' Once upon a time, A single woman lived in a giant mansion on a hill. Lately she had been extremely paranoid that someone was trying to kill her. There had been alot of suspicious characters around lately and she had the most horrible gut feeling that something would happen. Luckily she had a faithful companion with her, a big, black, lab. Every night since she had gotten her suspicions aroused she had let her dog sleep under the bed in her big, spacy room. Whenever she was about to leave the room, she always reached under the bed and let her dog lick her hand to make sure he was there. On one night a violent thunderstorm was raging outside. Lighting flashes illuminating the walls. After she had settled in bed, she noticed a sound...Drip....Drip....Drip. She put her hand under the bed, felt the dog lick her hand, and went into the bathroom, where the sink faucet was leaking. She turned it off and went back to bed.....Drip.....Drip.....Drip. She repeated the same thing, but this time, she went into the bathroom again and noticed that the toilet had condensation on it. She wiped it off and returned to bed......Drip....Drip....Drip. She got up, felt her hand licked, went into the bathroom again. She opened the shower curtain to find her lab hanging from the shower head by his neck, his throat slit open and blood dripping into the drain. On the wall, written in blood were the words ''Humans can lick too. The end--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:37, September 14, 2009 (UTC) Bows all kung-Phooey Your Vileness, i was wondering if i could have the priviledge of chatting with you on the Shoutbox?--Ferretmaiden "Ferrets shall rule the world!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2 21:19, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Hey!! You stole my idea!!! JK Jk JK!!! This is cool! If I could actually draw then I would do it. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! I mean your contest thing. Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw! Here's the picture! Sorry the top of your hood got cut off when I got it on the computer! ZAZZLE. BE AMAZED. Two words: DIG IT. Heheheheheh...crayons...colored pencils..."Superstition"... --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 00:48, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Richard, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:34, October 9, 2009 (UTC) I'm no where near related to him! ----Lady Bloodwrath Eulaliaaa!! 23:45, October 10, 2009 (UTC)